Ginny Needs A Re-vamp
by adstyle17
Summary: Ginny becomes vampire on her sixteenth birthday. She's sexy, evil and the biggest bitch alive or dead. Ginny needs to control it, or face a lonely existence as a monster. Lesbian short story with mature themes.


**This started as a smutty oneshot but along the way progressed into more. It still will be relatively short and smutty off-the-bat. If you're kinky about bums you'll like this story very much. **

It was the night before her sixteenth birthday. It was a wild night, the Gryffindor common room rampant, no drinks barred. Hermione could frown all night, but no prefect in the world is stopping twenty or more Gryffindors shamelessly drink, play ludicrous games and generally lark about like prats.

Ginny didn't know how to feel being sixteen. She was super happy because she literally could not be treated as a baby anymore, although her mother will try her damnedest. But the minute you turn sixteen, boys just start falling over themselves ready to be the first in line to bed the gorgeous Gryffindor redhead...who was now legally at the age of consent.

Ginny was flattered in truth, the amount of girls older than her who weren't being propositioned by such a collection of guys, it's enough to make a girl smug as a Cheshire cat...damn Hermione and her nonsensical phrases.

Ginny was liking the new attention, but the huge, gaping downer on the whole thing is that Ginny wouldn't go as far as touching those boys. If Ginny had her way she'd make sure that none of them dared to even dream of getting into her knickers. Perhaps Legilimency would be the answer, if Ginny was actually any good at it. Oh, and how immoral that would be, invading someones mind...of course.

Speaking of invading minds, Ginny also had sensed something strange in the air. No, she's not talking about the smell of sick, that indicated someone at the party was beyond their limit.

It was concerning her because, she'd been sensing it for weeks. The feeling getting stronger with every day that passed. This along with the nightmares of her horrifically bad first year.

She dreamt she was watching herself weak upon the slimy floor of the Chamber of Secrets, seeing her pale skin even more colourless was frightening enough. But then Ginny was watching a gnarly, evil looking hand that reached down and cupped her unconscious face. A moment later and blood was busting out of every orifice you can think of on a human body...that she could see anyway.

Another dream was of her writing in blood, completely entranced as she spelled out one of her sinister messages. She watched herself stop in the middle of dotting her I's, to serenely bring the blood stained finger to her lips, sucking it off like chocolate.

Then the dream Ginny snapped her head to look at the dreaming Ginny, or whoever Ginny's perspective belonged to. Her irises were flushed red, like dripping blood into water. Dream Ginny grinned and licked her teeth. Her very pointy, very horrific teeth.

There were other dreams, but those two stick out the most. Ginny didn't know exactly what they meant, but she wasn't entirely surprised that she was dreaming like this. It was a harsh reminder that nobody other than herself truly knew the truth about the Chamber of Secrets incident.

Everyone knew about the diary, that Ginny was possessed, that the monster was a Basilisk. Only a select few knew that Tom Riddle/Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin, and not Harry.

But nobody knew the missing link. The missing piece that went completely unnoticed. Not Harry, not Dumbledore, not anybody. Except Ginny. She knew this was more than just the story of a little girl possessed by an evil man in a diary.

The signs were there, but nobody spotted them. There was a third party to that horror show. The blood on the walls, not of roosters like what was suspected. And Harry missed a huge trick when Tom Riddle was in mid-explanation. "As she grows weaker, I grow stronger", but Tom Riddle was only an entity. It could control her mind, but it couldn't drain Ginny's life force. Only a select few things in this world can do that.

And vampires are the strongest and most popular of them all. And there's the truth, for Ginny knew all this time that a vampire was involved in the whole thing, yet she couldn't put a face to them. Ginny worked out that the vampire only revealed itself to her when she was in a trance, but she hardly remembered anything when her mind was possessed.

Then how did she know a vampire was involved if she doesn't remember seeing it? Because Riddle told her of course...well, not so much told her. Riddle tended to monologue to himself whenever he possessed her mind, like crazy murderous psychos do. And even though Ginny remembered nothing of what she saw, she remembered every word he spoke.

Unless Riddle was lying to himself, for Ginny realised he was unaware that she could hear him, he pretty much outed the vampire. Their name was Rona Caulduct, not the most menacing name for a vamp, but she's apparently a lot worse than she sounds.

She was assigned by Lucius Malfoy to ensure the diary he snuck into Ginny's cauldron was put to use, and to help cover up Ginny's involvement until the school was forced to close.

And it was Riddle himself that persuaded Rona to drain Ginny of her life force, and pour it into him. Why then did Ginny survive...she hadn't a clue to be quite frank, and she preferred not to think about it.

Well, she PREFERRED, but something was making her revisit the events she had long ago sworn to never think about. And this feeling in the air, like that chill you get when a ghost is present. Yet it didn't seem to have a physical source, and it thickened all the time. Ginny wasn't about to turn into Trelawney, hopefully, but there was a niggling concern that it had something to do with her turning sixteen.

The impending doom of being drooled at by boys perhaps? Or is that how the world feels when you become sixteen, your nerves become electrified? All she knew was that she didn't like it.

Ginny aimed an expletive at herself for blanking out for the fourth time tonight, thinking about this weird feeling and her bothersome night terrors. 'They are not linked, they mean nothing, now party and smile the night away' Ginny mentally reminded herself.

Hermione loosened her scowl into a concerned furrowed brow, someone may be stuck with forehead wrinkles forever. "What's up Gin, you look deep in thought for some reason?"

Ginny playfully rolled her eyes "Yeah, I do do that sometimes you know. I know the rest of the family happen to be mindless, but I assure you I'm not."

Hermione swatted her wrist lightly, but her smile betrayed her "you arse, I was wondering if there was something wrong."

Ginny's smile was forced, but convincing. "No, just thinking about the future."

"Oh really, so you've finally figured out what NEWT classes you want to take?" Hermione enquired excitedly.

"I wasn't THAT deep in thought, I'd have been stuck there until Christmas if I was thinking of that" Ginny answered.

Hermione sighed "Weasleys. What about the future then?"

"The not too distant one. Like what strategy I'm going to use to beat Ravenclaw's keeper on Friday, he has not conceded all year so far."

"Oh get real Ginny, I know your Quidditch face, that was not your Quidfitch face." Hermione read her lie as easily as if Ginny had the words inked onto her skin. "It's the party isn't it, it's too out of control."

"You call this out of control?" Ginny was aiming to point out a group of people being socially responsible, until two familiar-looking twins jumped onto their table, grappling each other with their heads in buckets.

Hermione gave Ginny an unimpressed look. "What exactly would you call it?"

"Point taken. But really as crazy as it is, I'm not at all dissatisfied. Really Hermione I'm enjoying myself."

Hermione was reassured and quietly went back to scowling at the still wrestling boys from across the room. Honestly, killjoy for life.

Ginny however officially made herself snap out of it, and focused on enjoying her party. Her birthday was on a Monday, the worst combination is a birthday on the first day of school that week. Therefore it was only right for her to celebrate it fully on Sunday night.

Ginny was going to enjoy her last few hours of legit immaturity, before the literal adult years took over. Although looking at the "adults" around her was a key reminder that that mindset wasn't a guarantee.

She ignored that weird feeling that just never relented, hoping to maybe numb it with alcohol. It admittedly began to work, but the side effects of that included her being unaware of certain oddities occuring within her.

At an hour to midnight, Ginny completely missed how she could listen into three different conversations at once without meaning to. It made it quite frustrating when it meant she couldn't hear clearly the responses in the conversation she was trying to have.

Forty minutes until midnight and she couldn't bear the smells of liquor anymore, for she was completely overwhelmed by the strength. It appeared that the drinking seemed to be slowing right down, yet Ginny was practically inhaling the musk of alcohol.

Thirty minutes to go, and a few people had become concerned that maybe she'd drunk too much, yet Ginny had only had two shots of firewhiskey, and they were half an hour apart. But others weren't convinced, insisting she was as pale as a ghost.

Twenty minutes until midnight and Ginny finally realised something wasn't quite right. The ambience of the room was so loud in her ears now, she could smell so many different things at once, and she caught a reflection of herself. Not only did she see how pale she had indeed become, she also noticed how her reflection wasn't as solid as the reflections of other people.

It was like she was disappearing.

Ginny was about to go find Hermione when said girl found her. "Right, you're going to bed and then I'm sending all these maniacs to their beds too. With appropriate force if necessary."

Ginny tried to protest even as Hermione began pushing her shoulders and gradually forcing the redhead to walk backwards in the direction of the girls dormitory.

Ginny gave up fighting and spun round. Once she was walking under her own power Hermione retracted her arms and followed her up to the dorm.

Ginny clambered through the doorway with Hermione grumbling behind her. "What happened to family-friendly blackcurrant juice, bouncy castles and a slice of cake to take home? That's a party you want if you want to act like children."

"Hermione, I'm not drunk, I just don't feel well is all." Ginny was incredibly dizzy, but it wasn't from too much drinking. Hermione wasn't buying it.

"Gin you look nearly ready to collapse, you can't walk in a straight line properly, and I can smell the alcohol on your breath. You ARE drunk."

Ginny was ready to argue yet perhaps she was right. That's the most logical thing, what else could be the matter with her. Ginny hadn't really drunk before, perhaps her alcohol tolerance was very low.

Ginny sat on her bed trying to regain control of her senses. "What time is it?"

"It's quarter to midnight, come on I'm just going back down to disband the party, I want to see you ready for bed by the time I get back." Hermione was simultaneously retrieving Ginny's bedclothes as she commanded her.

"Fine, I'm going to wash away my make-up first." Ginny got up and entered the dorm bathroom. It was customary for someone to wince and shield their eyes when entering the well-lit bathroom from a dimly-lit dormitory. But literally hissing at the bright light was an over-exaggeration. Yet that's exactly what Ginny does.

The moment she did it Ginny immediately caught herself. "What the bloody hell?!"

"Gin, you okay?" Hermione called from the dorm.

Ginny shook her head and called back. "Yeah, someone left a tap running and it nearly flooded the bathroom. It's fine, I sorted it now."

Ginny gathered herself and stood in front of the sink. She nearly gasped at a closer look of her reflection, barely recognising the majority of herself. And it wasn't her eyes playing tricks, her reflection was definitely fading.

Ginny poked herself but only felt soft pliant flesh, no less solid than usual. When looking at the remainder of what she could see in the mirror, it was like looking at a different person.

She was chalk white, like her blood had run cold. Her abundance of freckles were completely gone, with not a blemish in their place. Her teeth had never been so white, they were whiter than Hermione's teeth. A daughter of dentists don't forget.

And Ginny was positive she hadn't put on that much eyeliner, she looked like a tired panda. She could barely tell she was a Weasley, only her flame red hair remained unchanged.

Ginny was worrying herself into a panic attack and certain that this wasn't drink related. Something was happening to her and if she didn't do something soon she couldn't imagine what could happen next. Was she dying? She had to get help.

Ginny burst out of the bathroom screaming "Hermione!"

But the brunette was gone, and would probably be a while. Ginny could've ran down and brought bad attention to herself. She didn't want anybody besides Hermione to see her like this.

Saying that, if Hermione was sending people to bed then Ginny would not be alone for much longer. She had just decided to jump into bed without changing and draw her bedcurtains, when loud voices approached and the door thumped open.

"Grrr, Granger has to ruin everything, someone really needs to remove that stick from her arse" one really annoyed girl ranted to her mates.

"I knew we should have snuck her a glass or two, didn't I say she'd loosen up if she got in on it?" another girl pointed out.

"Granger wouldn't have drunk anything she didn't bring herself. Didn't know Ginny was such a lightweight though."

"Maybe she was allergic, my cousin once drank one glass of Ogden's and rashes came up all around his neck. I, of course, loved it and drunk three glasses. Mother said-"

"Yes yes Jen, we get the picture. Let's just all agree to never let Hermione into the common room the next time a party comes back around" the first girl concluded.

"Amen" agreed the second girl.

"Students aren't allowed to change the password, and none of us are strong enough magically to keep her out. Unless we all teamed up put a magical barrier in front of the door, then someone-"

"SHUT UP JEN" the two other girls yelled.

Ginny ignored the girls in silence, burying herself in her bedsheets despite knowing they couldn't see her anyway with the curtains closed.

Meanwhile more changes were happening to her body, Ginny felt her body freeze, like someone was pumping ice water into her bloodstream. It was painful at first but as the coolness filled every blood vessel in her body she gradually got used to the sensation.

Just as the girls were settling into their beds, the door banged open again and Hermione's voice reprimanded them. "I see someone finally got the message. And don't think for a second I won't be reporting this to McGonagall first thing in the morning."

"Oh go have a dip in the lake Granger."

"I don't think I'm the one that needs it Sharon. Now, not another word or I'll take more house points away."

"Go ahead, you've already ruined any chance of us winning the house cup with taking away ten points from everyone at the party."

"It was no punishment that was not warranted Sinead. You were like animals out there, and that was without the intoxication spree everyone was on. Now if you don't mind I'm going to check to make sure the birthday girl has not choked on her vomit and died. Excuse me."

Ginny quite frankly would've preferred that to whatever was happening to her instead. Ginny realised too late though that Hermione was about to open her curtains, revealing Ginny's transformation to the entire room.

Thankfully Hermione blocked the view of the others as she stood at her bedside, whipping the curtains open. A much kinder-sounding Hermione asked "you okay Gin?"

Ginny hissed quietly. "Get in!"

"Do what now?"

"Get on the damn bad! And close the curtains!"

Hermione took in the only part of Ginny she could see, which showed her trouser leg. "Ginny you haven't even changed your clothes."

"Will you get in already!"

"Ok ok! And they call me pushy!" Hermione drew the curtains closed behind her, leaning sideways on the bed. "Can I at least see the person I'm talking to?"

Ginny took a deep breath and urged "do you promise that if you freak out you'll do it quietly, and don't run off?"

"Who says I'm gonna freak out, you're not getting expelled for this you know, I'm not that harsh. I don't even have the authority either."

"I'm not drunk Hermione, I promise you the problem is much worse. Well you'll see when I show you, and I expect you to freak out when I do. But just don't run off or scream, please" Ginny begged.

"Always with the melodrama...okay, show me your freakishness."

Ginny took another deep breath and removed the duvet from her face. Hermione very nearly broke her promise immediately, but somehow reduced it down to a muffled gasp.

"Congratulations, you are taking this better than I did. Now help me!" Ginny pleaded, in her new face. Whilst she had been under her quilt the last true Weasley resemblance that was her red hair abandoned her, replaced with a very dark burgundy colour.

"Ginny, y-you're-"

"White! Scary-looking! A freak!" she helped to label herself darkly.

"Different I was going to say, but admittedly that was sweet-coating it" Hermione tried to sound composed but her efforts weren't working. "What did you do to yourself?"

"I didn't do this! Oh if this is one of Fred and George's pranks, they are so getting swarmed by bat-bogeys." Ginny could've murdered them, but mother wouldn't like that.

Hermione was dubious "this is too dark for them, this might be Slytherin nature. How they got into the common room I don't know, but I'll find out."

Ginny didn't particulary want to bring them up, but as they appear to be relevant in figuring out what was going on, she had to. "Wait, there's something you should know. I...awwwhhh"

Ginny suddenly felt an excruciating pain in her upper jaw, just inbetween her nose and mouth. It felt like something was forming there, and then beginning to put pressure down on her gums.

"Ginny, what's happening?" Hermione fretted.

"My teeth are killing me"

"I've got something for that, hold on a sec." Hermione made to get up but Ginny held her firm. VERY firm. Hermione winced in pain, but Ginny was unaware of her strong grip. "Don't go, this is scaring me."

Hermione finally succeeded in removing her wrist from Ginny's clamped hand, seeing the bruising already forming. "You're not the only one."

"Help me please, what's going on?"

"Ginny, I don't know. You were about to tell me something before, what was it?" Hermione urged, trying to be supportive.

Ginny felt uncomfortable, in multiple ways, but emotionally in this instance. "There's something you don't know about my first year at Hogwarts, involving Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets."

Hermione sighed, about to question its relevance before Ginny cut over her. "It wasn't just me and Riddle, Hermione. Another person was involved...another thing was involved."

Hermione was surprised to hear this, she thought Harry told her everything "go on, who or what else are you talking about?"

"A vampire" She finally confessed.

"Seriously?" Hermione was obviously doubtful.

"It was a freaking vampire Hermione, I know because I've recently have been having nightmares about it" Ginny insisted, praying that she believed her.

"Wait wait wait, nightmares. Why did I not hear about them then huh?" Hermione questioned haughtily.

"Honestly, this isn't the time to be butt-hurt..." Ginny saw Hermione raise an eyebrow and concluded that she had a right to know, especially now considering it appears whatever this is could've been prevented with Hermione's help"...okay I'm sorry for not telling you, but I generally thought they were nothing to worry about."

Hermione folded her arms "well apparently they are, and another thing..."

Ginny was unsure why Hermione stopped mid-rant, but the look of fear on her face might've had something to do with it. "Hermione?"

"What happened in these dreams Ginny?" Hermione cautiously asked.

"In one I was on the floor in the Chamber of Secrets unconscious, and I think I'm the vampire in the dream. And in another I'm writing on the walls in blood and then I suddenly turn and I see that I'm a vampire too."

A chill went up Ginny's spine as she began to see why Hermione was so fearful. "No, this can't be..."

Hermione swallowed air."How long have you had the dreams for?"

"A few weeks?" Ginny thought it might've been further back than that in truth.

"And these are recurring dreams?"

"Yes, I have them nearly every night, especially this last week" Ginny was truthful there.

Hermione was squeaking more than she was speaking. "And you're just turning sixteen in five minutes time. Oh god, Ginny this is bad."

"No. It's not, tell me it's not." Ginny was panicking too.

"Ginny, I think I need to get a Professor in here, and fast" Hermione was drawing away ready to flee for help. Ginny knew Hermione was scared for her friend mainly, but she could sense she was also scared for herself. Which hurt Ginny, didn't Hermione instinctively know Ginny would never harm her.

Ginny's improved hearing was detecting a rapid thudding from Hermione, which she quickly identified as her heartbeat. The more Ginny listened the more something else was taking over her.

Hermione made it to her feet when an invisible barrier prevented her from continuing her escape. Hermione's brief confusion ended when Ginny's plea was much more sinister this time round. "Don't leave me Hermione. Stay."

Hermione's heart rate increased as she realised this was a very dangerous place to be right now. Life-threatening dangerous. "It's late Ginny, I really must head to bed" Hermione was more than aware that she had previously told this girl where she was going, but maybe a promise of not telling anyone would spare Hermione's life.

"Sleep here, with me. I'm scared Mione, I can't be alone right now." Even though Hermione knew this was the vampire speaking, she couldn't help but to stand and listen.

"We don't have to bother the professors so late at night, we can wait until the morning. But you know, maybe your company will stop these dreams I've been having" Ginny was talking with her normal voice again. Whilst Hermione's mind and gut was telling her to run, her heart trusted that voice.

Hermione was still frozen in place, but the barrier was gone so she was still here of her own volition. She heard the bed springs creak and the bedsheets rustle.

"Ginny, I have read about vampires. The moment you said you had been having these dreams I knew what was happening. You might not have been aware of it, and you obviously don't remember it, but you were bitten by that vampire. And because you were such a young age, you couldn't turn until you were sixteen which is right about now." Hermione was crying, in fear for her life and sorrow for her friend.

She was refusing to look at Ginny, knowing that as her best chance of escape. Ginny didn't respond, in fact it was perfectly silent in the space behind Hermione. That only further worried her, and she doubled her efforts to not turn around.

Ginny's voice was suddenly in her ear. "If you know all that, then you know escape is impossible."

Hermione whirled to the side, expecting to see Ginny there. But she wasn't, the burgundy-haired girls voice was clearly speaking into her ear, yet she physically wasn't there.

It was this, and this alone, that made Hermione turn around completely to see where Ginny really was. And Merlin did she regret it.

Because Ginny was now on top of her covers, a devilish smirk on her alluring and evil face. And what's more, Ginny was naked from head-to-toe. Hermione was entranced the moment she saw Ginny. No sadness, no fear, no resilience.

Ginny had a goddess figure, if Hades was a woman Ginny would make the closest impression. Her breasts an easy handful, and the firmest Hermione had personally seen. Ginny's trimmed mound showed her hair colour had been altered in full, and Hermione was aroused by the younger girls fingers absently playing with her clit. A full juicy arse finished off what was a masterpiece, if a very dark themed one.

Hermione couldn't tell if the transformation had enhanced Ginny's body, or if this was all still natural. For Hermione suspected Ginny's figure was already one to desire, but she wasn't quite sure if she was this desirable naturally.

After all, Hermione wasn't accustomed to ogling her best friend, and Ginny has always been insistent on changing in separate rooms to Hermione, which was a little mystery that Hermione hadn't figured out the reasoning for.

Ginny hummed and chuckled "She's wanted this haven't you Ginny, every time you would waltz off into the bathroom at the Burrow to change. Or Hermione started removing her shirt, and you would spontaneously rush out the room for something. It never was for what Ginny told you Hermione, Ginny was so into you that she couldn't bear to watch you dress and not act all weird about it."

Hermione at least had her voice under control. "You...liked me?"

"Oh yes, you make her legs quiver with excitement when you're being playful. She imagines you eating her cunt out every time she masturbates. You are Ginny's deepest desire, the reason she's rarely more than three feet from you whenever you're together."

Hermione wasn't weirded out by the second person perspective going on, there has been way more crazy stuff tonight than that. But she was more than surprised to hear Ginny was attracted to girls, and more significantly her, but it could just be the vampire trying to get into Hermione's head.

But Hermione played along, hoping to find an opportunity to break out of her fixed stare. "So...Ginny is into girls, I thought she had a crush on Harry years ago?"

"You're right she did, in fact she probably still would, if she wasn't bitten down in the Chamber of Secrets. You see Ginny's vampire friend was a woman, and vampires have what you call a universal rule" Vampire Ginny explained.

"What's that?"

"You can bite anything for any purpose: feeding, energising, in anger, or simply because you want to. Anything except for one other purpose, and that's sexual pleasure. A vampire is only to bite people for sexual pleasure when the human in them is attracted to them."

Hermione frowned in confusion, momentarily distracted by the way Ginny's hair laid over her breasts. "In that case, Ginny's vampire would be straight if Ginny the human was attracted to men. Yet you say she isn't?"

"You really are a clever one, but I said it was a rule, and rules can be broken. This is what happens when they are. The vampire that bit Ginny overruled the human in her, and in doing so affected the biting process. It's quite startling to think that if the vampire hadn't took over, Ginny would not have survived being bitten."

That was a daunting thought indeed, if the vampire hadn't been selfish she wouldn't have a best friend named Ginny in her life. "So Ginny was meant to die from that bite, what happened instead?"

"She was...infected is the best word I can use to describe it. An infection that was restricted by age. Not just with the vampire equivalent of lycanthropy, but also with a few personality traits from the vampire that bit her."

Hermione understood. "Because the vampire that bit Ginny was attracted to girls, Ginny adopted the same sexuality."

"Precisely, although if you recall Ginny was just eleven when the vampire saught pleasure from her, which is a huge indicator of how sick and twisted a vampire she really was. I thankfully can make sure Ginny's sexuality doesn't get to that degree of perversion."

Hermione really wished Vampire Ginny hadn't highlighted that particular fact. "So it's official then, Ginny's a vampire now?"

"Ginny is now the living dead. Her heart no longer beats, but she still lives. Her lungs no longer work, but I can still make it look like Ginny is breathing, you wouldn't believe how easy it is to spot somebody that isn't breathing."

"How do you know all this? Surely freshly new vampires don't come with a vampire encyclopedia installed in their brain?" Hermione was finding it rather odd that the vampire knew things Ginny was clueless about.

"We are separate beings, me and Ginny, I am the vampire that bit her and a part of Ginny, therefore I know all that the vampire knew as well as a portion of Ginny that she tries to hide from people. I am Ginny's alternate personality, that happens to like the taste of blood. Speaking of which, let's get back to business."

Hermione was so lulled into conversation that she completely forgot she was meant to be figuring out a way to escape. She suspected that the vampire planned it that way, it appeared that Ginny still knew her ways. "I'm not going to be lucky like Ginny am I, you're going to kill me?"

Ginny shook her head slowly. "Ginny has feelings for you, but I have needs I must indulge. So we've come to a compromise, I'll bite you but I'm going to take my pleasure the good old-fashioned way, in return I won't drain you dry or turn you."

Hermione took a long moment to take that it, and just for confirmation she asked "You'll let me live, but I have to sleep with you and let you bite me?"

"Vampires do not break vows with their humans, THAT is a rule you cannot break" Vampire Ginny stated. "There could be a lot worse fates, and you are the person Ginny cares for most."

Hermione was tempted, it was a downsight better way than dying or becoming just like Ginny. But Hermione didn't feel that way about Ginny, and just because they swore a vow to each other it didn't mean Hermione had to adhere to it.

"What if I don't want to sleep with you, you've just sworn to Ginny that you wouldn't harm me?"

"Technically I swore I wouldn't kill you or turn you, I didn't say anything about hurting you" The vampire paused, listening to someone Hermione hear. The vampire chuckled and said "it appears I stand corrected, Ginny really does adore you. I cannot harm you no, but then again I won't be so confident that you wouldn't want to sleep with me."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione defiantly challenged.

"Now surely you haven't forgotten that vampires have seductive capabilities, and very strong they are too."

"I also know they don't work on people of a different sexuality." If the vampire was trying to outwit her Hermione was going to give it everything she had to fight back.

"Ah, so you don't like it when I do this" The vampire swirled the index finger of one hand around her protruding nipples, whilst the other went back to her clit.

Hermione tried to be stoic, even though she knew the fire burnt inside her. She gave her an unimpressed look "you're gonna have to do better than that."

"My dear, that was barely a warm-up" Ginny swivelled, now showing her backside to Hermione. The full, bubbly flesh was mouth-watering enough, without the vampire spreading the cheeks open and teasing her puckered hole.

Hermione was hellbent on not losing this competition, even though every fibre of her body wanted to take over the job of the vampires hands. It sure as hell debunked the theory of Hermione not being attracted to her, but the vampire was not going to make her admit it.

The vampire chuckled "even as we speak I know you are figuring out a lot of things about yourself...that perhaps you've repressed. Ginny's been your best friend for three years almost, about the time you both began to grow from a little girl, to fit young women."

"You don't know what you're talking about?" Her voice was stern but her eyes drifted.

"At least Ginny has an excuse for liking women, right? Something that was forced upon her. It's almost tragic when you think had she not been bitten, she wouldn't ever be attracted to you like you are to her."

Hermione felt the words sting, and she couldn't hide it very well because the vampire added "now don't get upset, you should be thankful that's not the case. For Ginny is besotted with you, I can tell by the way she was verbally assaulting me just now."

Hermione put up her walls again. "I'm not upset, because you're wrong. What I feel for Ginny is strictly platonic, and you won't ever be able to change that."

"Awww, did you hear that Ginny, of course you did. Careful Hermione, it's not me you're hurting right now."

Hermione logically knew that was a baiting technique to get her going back on her words, yet that didn't entirely mean the vampire was lying about Ginny's feelings for her. And Hermione felt awful herself at saying it the way she did.

Hermione's guilt was saught out by the vampire "do your friendship a favour, because you may not have one if you continue to be defiant like this."

Hermione abhorred giving into emotional blackmail, but Ginny's friendship meant the world to Hermione, and she agreed there was only one option that could salvage it...perhaps even propel it to a different level.

Hermione could leave, deny the vampires intentions. But she wouldn't be because three more girls slept merely metres away. Girls who may not wake up tomorrow if Hermione did not give in to the vampires demands.

And this was Ginny she was looking at, a very different Ginny to the one she knew but still Ginny fundamentally. That's who she's doing this for.

Hermione gave up all resistance, outwardly checking out Ginny's flawless body and feeling that spike of arousal again. Maybe this could be a sweet deal after all.

She felt a tugging force, and realised that Vampire Ginny was luring her towards the bed again with her powers. "Don't worry, nobody will hear us, I'll see to that."

Hermione crawled into the bed and bravely loomed over the vampire, her clothed front to Ginny's naked back. Ginny fiddled at Hermione's collar. "We can't do much with all this on you."

Hermione immediately started to unbutton her shirt, but was going too fast for the vampire's liking. "No no, slower. I wanna see a show."

Hermione obeyed and seductively went back to work, Ginny's red eyes following the path of her fingers and the expanse of skin showing through. When it was unbuttoned halfway, Ginny took hold and lifted it up. Hermione let her arms slide out and allowed the shirt to pass over her head smoothly.

"Oh wow Hermione"

Hermione knew that was Ginny's true voice, which surprised her briefly. "Ginny? She's letting you speak?"

"I'm sorry for what she was saying, she's a rotten bitch that one. I wish I could stop her, but she's still in control of my body " To confirm what Ginny was saying her juicy arse reared further back into Hermione's lap, becoming Hermione's little spoon.

Hermione ran a finger over Ginny's hip and watched it travel to her thigh. "I've got no objections, if you state your consent."

If Ginny could blush she would be crimson right now, unfortunately blushing was no longer possible for her. "It wouldn't matter, she's in control."

"Which is exactly why I'm asking, we'll both feel a lot better about this later on if you consent verbally. I won't feel like I've taken advantage, and you won't have your feelings hurt" Hermione reasoned.

"What do you mean, why would my feelings be hurt?"

Hermione spoke softly "she's right isn't she, you do have feelings for me?"

Ginny reluctantly nodded. Hermione palmed Ginny's firm breast, enjoying the warmth spreading through her body. Not purely from arousal, but also from Ginny's confirmation.

"We'll deal with all that later, but as of right now I want to know that we're doing this because we both want to, even if it's technically not between us...if you know what I mean."

Ginny did understand and even had a secret smile, it was her body after all and not the vampires. "Then I consent."

Hermione sealed the agreement by turning Ginny's head to the side, planting a lengthy tender kiss on her lips. Ginny responded eagerly and passionately. The vamps tongue slithered into Hermione's mouth, a tongue that had experience clearly.

Ginny turned so she was laying on her back, allowing Hermione to undress herself out of her skirt and leggings. Clad in only her underwear and B-cup bra, Hermione laid across Ginny's chest still fighting for domination of the tongue battle she was in.

Hermione's skin wasn't exactly colourful in its own right, but compared to Ginny she looked positively tanned. Her breasts were nowhere near the size of Ginny's, but they were breasts to be proud of at her age. Her figure wasn't as artistic like Ginny's, but she had a desirable body never-the-less.

Quite frankly, Hermione was beautiful too.

Their mouths detached, with a string of saliva still connecting them. Hermione instinctively went for Ginny's neck, sucking on the bundle of nerves. Except Ginny was not reacting to that, and neither was she bruising. 'Oh yeah, vampire'

A smidge disappointed, Hermione instead moved down to Ginny's chest, kissing the firm flesh. Meanwhile her own breasts were being released and Ginny's fingers were flicking at her perky nipples.

Hermione led an adventurous hand down to Ginny's sex, fiddling with the clit she was being teased with earlier. Hermione began to build a rhythm until a strong hand on her head began pushing her towards Ginny's crotch. "I think she wants you to use your mouth Hermione" Ginny tells her.

"Right" Hermione made a mental note that if this was a recurring thing for her and Ginny, the dual control thing was being left behind. This was all too weird for her.

Hermione positioned herself between Ginny's legs, opening her legs open wide. The smell of the younger girls sex was intoxicating, and at least the sexual parts of Ginny still worked.

Hermione slipped her tongue down her labia before dipping it into a pool of the girls juices. The taste was divine, not what you'd expect a girls juices to be. It was warm as it should be, but much sweeter. This stuff wasn't food, but it was good enough to taste like it.

Hermione applied more pressure, trusting her instincts on when to suck and how to moderate her pace so Ginny didn't cum too soon. The vampire and Ginny were loving at, bucking into Hermione's mouth.

"Puh-put your tongue inside me" Ginny requsted in bliss.

So Hermione did, her lips flush against her pussy. She hollowed her cheeks and thrusted deep with her tongue, flicking a bundle of nerves along the way. Ginny wailed in pleasure, two voices in unison. It would've been creepy if Hermione wasn't focused on licking her best friend's inner walls.

As the minutes passed Ginny grew ever closer to an orgasm. A satisfied vampire voice took back control momentarily. "You're a talented witch aren't you, what a way to celebrate my birthday?"

Hermione frowned but didn't stop her tongue movements. This was not the vampires present, she was taking it not receiving it. This will always be for Ginny, and she hoped she realised that too.

Before her orgasm hit, Vampire Ginny lifted Hermione's chin, which ultimately removed her tongue too. She smirked at the brunette as an idea formed. "I can't finish until I've had that tongue in one more place."

Hermione looked baffled until Ginny swung her leg round and presented her arse to her on all fours. Hermione was about to protest, never having the desire to do THAT before, but that arse was hypnotic.

The way it looked soft but had firmness within. And her arsehole looked inviting contrary to Hermione's previous beliefs. Her face would rest comfortably on those smooth cheeks, whilst burrowing into her arse valley. Hermione had never had that compulsion before now, was that the vampire's manipulations or was this arse swaying her round by itself?

Hermione realised she didn't care when she buried her nose between the fleshy globes, breathing in the new scents. Ginny protruded her arse further by dipping her upper half down to the bed, sticking her arse up high.

Hermione quickly began using her tongue, firstly on her skin and then finally on the puckered opening. Hermione expected the taste to be foul, honestly could you really blame her. But it was far from it. Granted it wasn't nearly as nice as her pussy, nor was it particularly nice in general, but it wasn't bad.

'I'm picking up traces of sweat mainly, but also...' she finished without further contemplation. She didn't know why she was trying to describe it, quite frankly the less detail she found out of it the better. But at least she knew this wouldn't be totally unpleasant.

Also a third person would find the image of her nose deep in Ginny's arse disturbing, or arousing depending on the person. Yet Hermione couldn't be anywhere else than heaven, for the more she tongued her arse the more she came to love it.

The rule-abider she was, yet how many times has she broken school rules with the boys...and liked it. This was similar, like entering the forbidden forest, she was entering Ginny's forbidden hole. She only realised this kink because of this damn sexy vampire.

Fueled by this knowledge, Hermione extracted her tongue and replaced them with two fingers, eased into her hole and stretching it open.

"Ohh, clever girl. That feels incredible."

Hermione's smugness contradicted her apology. "Sorry Ginny, looks like I do have a naughty side."

She began to drill her fingers into Ginny's arse, the smack of her hand against Ginny's cheeks resonated through her hips. The vampire was cooing whilst Ginny could be heard gasping.

Hermione put her face cheek to Ginny's rear one, watching her fingers go to work in fascination. Soon enough the vampire let out a shrill cry and her entire body bent and heaved. Hermione kept pumping until Ginny had was whimpering with aftershocks, and her legs collapsed.

Hermione removed her fingers and stroked Ginny's back until she had recovered. Ginny turned to face her, still laying on her front. "Thank you dear, that was lovely."

When the vampire didn't say more and closed her eyes, Hermione finally figured out what was happening. "That was it? What about me?"

"My sexual craving has been fulfilled my dear. And repeating the process with you would not, even if I did crave it." The vampire's eyes remained contently closed.

"You used me for your own pleasure, your own needs. I should've walked out when I had the chance." Hermione was beyond outraged, never had she been a part of something so selfish.

"And leave one of these poor girls to suffer the same fate, unwillingly? Who, may I remind you, would not get the privilege you did of keeping your life at the end of it."

She was right, Hermione did the correct thing in staying, but the lack of any decency in this whole arrangement was unforgivable. Hermione felt cheap, humiliated and deceived. Ginny must be feeling much the same and more.

Hermione stood and redressed in silent rage. She wasn't going to give Ginny's vampire the satisfaction of knowing how angry she was, though it wasn't hard to guess.

Not that the vampire cared, she had already fallen into silence. Ginny certainly looked like she was dead laying there completely still, but the instinct to resuscitate was gone when Hermione knew she's meant to be like this now.

Hermione stormed out, still buttoning her shirt, and made her way to the now silent sixth year dormitory. She changed out of her normal clothes into her pyjamas, refusing to reminisce about her recent sexual activities, no matter how tempting.

When Hermione did crawl into bed she did think a lot about Ginny. How she was going to hide that she's a vampire, if the vampire will ever let her take control again, what would happen if she was found out.

How crazy it was she had to think about this, when an hour ago everything seemed normal?

Then the tears welled up in her eyes. Hermione thought there was hope there for her and Ginny. For a split second she thought she and Ginny could make this work, and that the vampire will co-operate. For a moment she thought her dreams were coming true.

But the vampire just showed that could never happen, because she was in control and Ginny would always be her puppet. Even though Ginny was now attracted to women, it wasn't the true Ginny. Hermione would rather have the true Ginny, than a lesbian lover who is controlled by a selfish, evil monster.

This meant there was no way her and Ginny could ever be the same. Ginny would be hurting her by no fault of her own, because the vampire didn't care about anybody.

Unless...the vampire could be tamed.

The future was dark for Ginny, but there must be a way to save her. There had to be.

**Chapter 2 is coming.**


End file.
